The Missing Chapter
by HTF Fan
Summary: Flippy feels that he has told all he could about his horrific past. But when an old aquantance shows up looking for answers about a family member's involvment in the war, Flippy must summon up the courage to expose a devestating secret.
1. Hello old friend

The day began as it always did in Happy Tree Town. With rarely a cloud in the sky, the sun seemed to be smiling. The trees were very green and the flowers were fresh. Inside the town's popular diner, a cute little pink chipmunk with a large red bow on top of her head hummed merrily to herself as she prepped the morning coffee. Just as it was done, the little bell above the door rang.

"Huh?" she exclaimed. Oh, goody! Her first costumer of the day.

A turquoise-colored bear with a light blue stomach entered the diner.

"Hmmm?" The chipmunk squinted as she observed the stranger. "Uhm…Kia Misako…is that you?"

Kia smiled. "Hey Giggles."

The little chipmunk (Giggles) excitedly came around the counter. She and Kia embraced. "Kia, it's been so long."

"I know."

"Come on, have a seat! Let's talk!" Needless to say, Giggles was thrilled to see her old friend again. She and Kia sat at a nearby booth. "Oh! Where are my manners? Do you want some coffee? I just made a fresh batch."

"That would be lovely. I missed your coffee." Kia said warmly.

Giggles quickly jumped up to fix herself a cup of tea and Kia's coffee. Now, Giggles knew many unique animals in Happy Tree Town, but she considered Kia to be one of the most special of their kind. For one thing, unlike most of the residents, Kia had natural violet-colored eyes, whereas everyone else had black ones. Also, she was a very accepting being and rarely, almost never, criticized others beliefs and ideas. She was wise for her age and she seemed to have a habit to automatically bring out the best in everyone.

_Well, _almost _everyone. _Giggles thought to herself. _It would take some miracle to cure Lifty and Shifty of their kleptomania. And then there's…_

She immediately brushed those thoughts aside. There was no need to get Kia upset on her first day back. After all, she's pretty much been through hell and back. She brought her tea and Kia's coffee to the table.

"Thank you." Kia said. "It smells delicious."

Giggles beamed. "Do you want some sugar?"

Kia shook her head. "Not today. I need it to be very strong."

"Bad news?" Giggles asked grimly as she sat down.

Kia sighed. "I got a call from my mother's doctor at the mental facility yesterday."

"How's she doing?" Giggles asked.

Kia sipped her coffee. "Although she's somewhat showing improvements, she's apparently been suffering from insomnia for the past two weeks. Dr. Adel said that's to be expected after all that she's been through. It's apparently one of the many stages of grief."

"Oh Kia, I'm so sorry!" Giggles exclaimed.

"It's all right." They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Are you going to at least let your mother go to the memorial?"

"No. I don't want to expose her to anymore sadness, considering all that has happened in the past few years. It's best that we try to avoid that for a long while."

"I understand. Right now she needs to concentrate on getting better." Giggles said.

Kia nodded in agreement. "So…did you give him my message?"

"Well…" Giggles twiddled her thumbs. "I sorta just asked him to come here for old times sake, that everyone's been missing him. I figured he wouldn't come if I…oh, I hope I didn't offend you in any way!"

"Not at all." Kia managed a sad smile. "That was probably the best thing to do. Good thinking on your part Giggles."

"Thanks! By the way, do you need a place to stay? You can bunk at my place."

"I appreciate the offer, but I've already made arrangements to stay with someone else."

Giggles raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Who?"

"Uhhh…just an old friend…" A slight shade of pink appeared in Kia's cheeks.

"Come on Kia! You can tell me." Giggles said.

"It's no big deal…really. All that matters is that I have a place to stay."

A sly grin spread across Giggles face. "You're staying with Russell."

Kia coughed as her coffee slid down the wrong tube. "Y-yea…so…so what?" She spluttered.

"Save the act Kia, it's no secret here that you two have a thing for each other." Giggles couldn't help but…well…giggle. It was rare to see Kia stumble over her words, but when she did, it was pretty damn funny.

"That's not true! We're just really great friends who have a lot in common. We both love to fish and swim. Our favorite food is seafood. And we both also love to scuba dive and study sea life."

"Uh-huh." Giggles rolled her eyes. Then, for some reason, she and Kia both burst out laughing. They needed it, as the atmosphere between them was somewhat depressing. They no sooner finished their coffee and tea when more costumers started to stream in. "Well, looks like I have to officially open shop. We'll talk again later?"

Kia wiped away the tears that had built up in her eyes from laughing so hard. "Of course. Maybe later on in the next two weeks, we can do something with the rest of the gang."

"Sounds fun!" Giggles stood up and went over to give Kia another hug. "I'm so happy you're here, even if it's just for two weeks. Everyone's really looking forward to seeing you again."

"I'm glad. I could use the friendship." Kia said.

"See you later. Oh…you and Russell have a nice evening together." Giggles said with a mischievous wink.

"Oh, shut up!" Kia laughed.

Giggles wasn't kidding when she said that everyone was looking forward to seeing Kia again. Almost all those who came to the diner that day stopped by to greet her. Petunia, a blue skunk with OCD, wanted to know about the latest household cleaning products that have been created in the human world and even showed off her newest air freshener, which she wore like a necklace. Kia gently bounced little Cub on her knee while Pop spoke about the unusual weather they've been experiencing. Even Nutty, who only stopped to consume anything with sugar, said hi to her. Well, in all honesty what he really wanted was to ask if she brought any of her homemade chocolate. At this point, Kia opened her purse and pulled out a bag that contained an assortment of her chocolates. She asked him to wait until he got outside to consume them. Nutty immediately jack hammered his way out of the diner, and sure enough Kia happened to glance out the window to see Nutty zooming down the road as a tornado. It made her laugh. Unfortunately, she felt her pleasant mood begin to dim as two o'clock drew near. At about ten till, Giggles began seating customers all the way on the other side of the restaurant so that Kia had a whole area to herself. Two o'clock finally rolled by, and her's and Giggles' eyes immediately locked on the door. Fifteen minutes had gone by, and Kia still sat alone.

"Kia…he might not show up." Giggles said sympathetically. "You know how unpredictable he can be."

"He'll come." Kia insisted. No sooner had she spoken when the door opened…and Kia's guest finally walked in.

"Hi Giggles. Sorry I'm late." He said. "Lumpy managed to fall a tree on the road. I swear, that damn moose has a peanut for a brain."

"Heh…that's Lumpy for ya." Giggles squeaked nervously.

"So, what was it you wanted to-" He stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted Kia. Her astounding eyes remained calm and solemn, whereas his hardened and shot cold daggers at Kaida.

"You." He said in a chilling whisper.

Kia took a deep breath. "Hello Flippy."


	2. A sour conversation turns deadly

**Chapter 2: A sour renuion turns deadly**

Giggles nervously played with her apron as she glanced at Kia.

"L-look who's here Flippy. Kia came for a visit. Isn't that nice?"

Flippy didn't say anything. He just continued glaring at Kia.

"She really missed you. I guess I couldn't have asked you to come at a better time,huh?"

Flippy's head snapped towards Giggles, who immediately averted her eyes in order to avoid his sharp gaze. "She put you up to this, didn't she?" he growled.

"W-well…um…" Giggles twisted her apron around her finger so hard she began to cut off the circulation. She was silently praying he wouldn't have another "moment."

Kia finally spoke up. "That's correct Flippy, I did. Don't get angry at Giggles. Just come and have a seat."

Flippy considered the invitation, then slowly walked forward and sat across from her, all the while doing his breathing exercises to keep himself under control.

Giggles walked after him, still twisting her apron around her fingers. "Can I get you anything Flippy? Do you want more coffee Kia?"

"Nothing for the moment. We need to be alone." Kia said.

"I think I'm capable of making decisions for myself, thank you!" Flippy snapped at her. Kia was a little taken aback by his outburst, but at the same time not surprised.

"On second thought Giggles, could you bring me an ashtray?" Kia asked.

"Sure." Giggles glanced at Flippy.

"Just a glass of water for me." He said, still glaring at Kia.

Giggles quickly went to retrieve the items as a heavy and uncomfortable silence fell between Kia and Flippy. He was extremely pissed that Giggles had tricked him like this. So far, today had been a good day for him without any of his psychotic fits. When Giggles contacted him, he was thrilled to see the others again and maybe even enjoy a nice afternoon. Now he would have to spend it with this snot-nosed bitch!

Giggles returned with the drink and an ashtray. She had even brought a pitcher of water. "Just in case you would like some. Just ask me for another glass." Giggles said when Kia gave her a puzzled look. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks. We're good." Kia said.

"So she says." Flippy muttered darkly under his breath. Kia was still able to keep a straight face, but it did have a hint of disapproval. Giggles was all too happy to retreat to the other side of the diner.

Kia reached into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"Smoke?" she asked, offering the pack to Flippy.

A small smirk appeared on Flippy's face, but it was far from friendly. "No thanks. Unlike you, I'm not interested in bad breath and yellow teeth."

Kia ignored the insult and lit a cigarette. She took a long puff and blew. As if sensing the atmosphere inside the café, the sky darkened and it began to rain.

Neither of them spoke for awhile. Flippy did his best not to look straight into Kia's face. Oh, how he hated those eyes! She made him feel like he was under a microscope.

Kia made an attempt at some friendly talk. "How have you been doing?" She knew the answer; she just wanted him to say something other than throw insults at her.

Flippy didn't respond. He just kept glaring out the window.

Kia tapped the cigarette over the ashtray to get rid of some of the building residue. "Have you been able to get your emotions under control?" That got Flippy to look at her.

"You know I haven't been able to! And don't puff that fucking thing in my face!" He snarled.

"I'm not puffing it in your face. Don't lose your temper. You have a bad habit of doing that." Kia replied softly.

Flippy's hands, which have been resting in his lap, balled into fists. "What the hell do you want?"

"You know the answer to that." Kia answered.

Flippy raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Enlighten me Kia. Tell me what's going through my head as you stare down at me from your high horse. Because I'd _really _like to know what my thoughts are, since I can't determine them myself!" Flippy said in a sarcastic tone.

Once again, Kia gave him a disapproving look, but continued plunging on. "You haven't been reading the letters I've been sending you, have you?"

"If it makes you feel any better Kia, they've been keeping the fire glowing nicely in my fireplace." Flippy said in a malicious voice.

Kia sighed heavily. Obviously, small talk wasn't getting them anywhere, so she decided to go for the kill. "I need to know what happened back in Iraq." She seemed to calmly tap the ash from her cigarette again, but her hand was beginning to tremble and she felt her heart rate increase, both from a mixture of frustration and anxiety. Bringing up the war was a risky thing to do with Flippy.

As to be expected, Flippy's entire body had gone rigid and his eyes seemed to have been set ablaze. "Watch the news." He said in a deadly soft voice. "That should bring you up to date."

Kia shook her head. "I have to…no, I _need _to know what happened to my baby sister…to Willow." As soon she mentioned her sister's name, Kia was surprised to see a flash of deep sadness in Flippy's eyes. In fact, he looked like he was about to burst into tears any second. The very sight made Kaida's face soften. "Flippy…why do you keep on doing this to yourself? I'm not saying what happened in Iraq wasn't bad. I understand that. And you say not talking about it will help you forget, but it's clearly tearing you up inside. Willow wouldn't want you to live like this. She cared so much about you. You're doing her a dishonor by just dwell---,"

"SHUT UP!" Flippy angrily pounded his fists on the table.

Kia was getting a little nervous, but she stood her ground. "Flippy, will you please listen to me? There's something about Willow that you need to---,"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKING CUNT!!!" Flippy shouted at her, drawing attention from the other patrons. Even Cub had stopped coloring his children's menu to observe the situation. Pop had immediately covered his son's ears as soon as the obscenities poured from Flippy's mouth. An even heavier silence had filled the entire diner. Even after all that, Kia still pressed forward in a slightly shaken, but steady voice.

"Flippy…look…Willow's fine. If you just let me explain---,"

"JESUS CHRIST WOMAN!!! JUST LISTEN TO THE WORDS COMING OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!" Distressed, Flippy covered his face with his hands. He was starting to see red again. He needed to calm down. _Don't let it take over you again. _He told himself. _Remember what happened in the past._ He started doing his breathing exercises again. It took a bit longer this time, as he was so enraged at Kia.

"Feel better?" Kaida said in a genuinely sympathetic voice ten minutes later.

Flippy ignored her. Angry tears started rolling down his face as he spoke to her. "You know what your problem is? You can't move on with your life. You can't accept the fact that Willow is---," He choked up; just to say her name was enough to send him into an emotional meltdown.

"Flippy." Kia said gently. "Willow is not dead."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. "W-what?"

"She's not dead." Kia repeated.

The entire diner was just as stunned as Flippy.

"Willow's not dead? She's okay?" Petunia asked breathlessly.

"Do you mind Petunia? This is just between Flippy and Kia." Giggles scolded her friend.

"Well, excuse me for learning that a supposed dead friend has been all right for all these years! Ick! Why didn't you spot that stain on the table sooner? Give me that cleaning rag!"

Petunia's OCD fit was enough to draw the diners' attention away from Kia and Flippy.

Flippy turned to Kia. "What do you mean Willow's all right? Just hearing that convinces me that you're more screwed up than I am."

"She's been in a coma ever since you got back from the war." Kia said.

Flippy had never been so stunned in his life. All these years, he thought his closest friend was gone forever. And she was still alive. Yes, alive…but…still in a coma. He shook his head. "That doesn't make any difference." He said harshly.

Kia was very surprised to her such a statement. She was so convinced that Flippy would be jumping for joy by now. "What are you talking about?"

"Think, Kia!" Flippy snapped impatiently. "How many people actually wake up from a coma? What makes you think that automatically means she's going to be okay?"

Kia just stared at Flippy, her mouth slightly open. By now, her cigarette was almost completely burnt out. As if in a trance, she stubbed what was left of it into the ashtray. "So…what you're saying is you don't believe she can wake up, is that it? You don't think she's going to make it…" And then a thought occurred to her. Her gaze hardened for the first time since she and Flippy first met up in the diner. "You don't want her to wake up."

"What?!" As much as Flippy disliked Kia, even he couldn't believe that she would say such a thing.

"You want her to die because you want everyone to feel sorry for you." Kia accused.

"WHAT??? Why the fuck would I want them to feel sorry for me?" She was starting to piss him off again.

"Because all you want is attention. By having all these so-called PTSD outbursts and being in a shitty mood all the time."

"So-called? SO-CALLED?! I _was _diagnosed with PTSD, you bitch!" Flippy snarled. Yet again, across the diner Pop had to cover Cub's ears. "And last I checked Kia, you contributed to that."

"How the hell did I have anything to do with your disorder?" Kia voice had completely lost its coolness and began to rise as she realized that their conversation was escalating into a heated argument.

"You really don't remember? _You killed her! You killed my sister, you bastard! _Does that ring a bell inside that stubborn head of yours?" Flippy yelled.

"That's because you've never told me what really happened, you dipshit!" Kaida yelled back. "Why do you insist on acting like such an asshole about it?"

"And why do _you _insist on finding out what happened to her?" Flippy snapped.

"I'm her sister." Kia chocked, tears filling her eyes.

"Hello, you were adopted!" Flippy said coldly. "She's not a blood relative of yours. So…we can assume you're not really her sister. In fact, that means you are not a part of her family at all."

He had hit a nerve. Kia slammed her hands on the table. "You…you…you bastard! You heartless bastard! How could you say such horrible things?" A mixture of hurtful and angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Who's the one who needs to watch their temper now?" Flippy sneered as he sat back and folded his arms.

Kia was very hurt and very angry at him. She had promised herself she would hold her head high, no matter what he would say to her. That was just how Flippy acted. He often did and said things he didn't mean. But he had gone far beyond what she had expected. "I'm t-t-trying to be a friend! I want t-t-t-to help you! And you just sit there insulting me and refusing to believe that Willow will wake up from her coma!"

"Help me? I thought you wanted to find out what happened to your sister back in Iraq. I'm starting to get the idea that you just think of me as another broken soul that you can fix in order to add to the beliefs that you're some sort of miracle worker." Flippy said softly.

"That's not true! The point is---"

Just then, there was a loud bang that sounded like a gunshot. Cub had accidently knocked a glass plate onto the floor. Kia was about to stand up to help, but not quickly enough. In a flash, Flippy lunged forward, placed his hands around her throat, and began strangling her.

Screams and shouts of horror sounded throughout the diner. Handy, who had come in not too long ago, was the first to react. He jumped out of his seat and ran to help Kia. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping over his own feet and landed face-first into the shards of the broken plate. He screamed as they cut deeply into his face. Petunia, who was running around screaming at the top of her lungs, "Somebody do something!!! He's gonna kill us all!!!" ran smack into Giggles, sending the hot, boiling pot of coffee she was holding flying into the air and landing on poor Pop's head. He, of course, started yelling in pain while little Cub started to cry. Kia, in the mean time, was struggling to pry the deranged Flippy's fingers off her throat, but to no avail, and she started to lose consciousness. In the chaos, no one saw Nutty jack hammering back into the diner, looking for more sweets. He spotted Flippy's untouched glass of water. Mistaking it for a slushy, he picked it up, but he was so excited that it flew out of his hands and spilled all over Flippy. The shockingly cold water snapped him out of his rage. When he saw what he was doing to Kia, he immediately released her, causing her to slip to the ground on her hands knees, clutching her throat and coughing as she took grateful swigs of oxygen. Before she could even utter his name, Flippy tore out of the diner, got into his hummer, and sped away.

Flaky, who had been watching the whole ordeal in horror from outside the window, very cautiously walked in and to Kia.

"K-K-Kia? Are…are you okay?" She asked timidly.

Kia gave another cough and rubbed her aching throat. "Yeah…I'm all right. Where's Flippy?"

"H-he left. Probably went home." Flaky said in that same timid voice.

Kia bit her bottom lip in frustration. "Damn."

"I heard you were coming and wanted to greet you, but…but the storm made me nervous. So…uhm…"

"I understand Flaky." Kia said. "Probably best that you weren't here earlier. As you can see, things got pretty ugly." She got shakily to her feet.

"W-what happened?" Flaky asked nervously.

"I'll explain everything. Come on, Handy and Pop look like they could use some assistance." Kia told her. Even after all that had happened in the past couple hours, she was certain of one thing. She wasn't through with Flippy yet.


End file.
